Step Up
by Drmiracle
Summary: All I can say is I love dance. When the beat starts, so do I. And when the time comes, the Streets are gonna have a new champion team, and it won't be the Samurai. {Based off of the movie Step Up. Third genre Friendship. AU} STORY ON HIATUS.


**Hey guys! It's me here with yet another story! It's like I can't stop having good ideas! Anyway, this story is based off of the Step Up series, and I really thought this was a good idea since there's no other like it. If it gets good reviews, I'll continue it!**

* * *

**Step Up**

Summary: All I can say is I love dance. When the beat starts, so do I. And when the time comes, the Samurai are going to win, not the Pirates.

**Chapter One: Prologue **

The awkward silence is unbearable. We're all just standing there, waiting for Jason to announce the winner. We're all standing there, holding hands with our eyes close.

"And the winner is," Jason says into the microphone. "By the choice of the crowd, the 29th annual winners of The Streets are-,"

**Three Weeks Earlier **

Ha. Bet ya you thought you were gonna get a little sneak peek there didn't ya? No, Sir.

So, I bet you're wondering who I am and why I'm talking in the middle of the story, right? Well, I'm supposed to give you a little intro and tell you what's going on, ya know?

Well, I'll start from right now, three weeks earlier in the Alley.

We were all sitting in the Boombox Room, doing our own thing. I was sitting at my desk, choosing the soundtrack for our next competition, and everyone else was behind me, doing whatever.

I took off my headphones and turned around to see what everyone was doing.

The first person I saw was Mara.

Mara. She was out best hip-hop dancer. She choreographed everything we did here, and she basically ran everyone and everything. Right now she was practicing her new dance in front of a mirror.

The next person I saw was Eddie.

Eddie. He was the best artist/inventor we'd ever seen. This whole Boombox thing was all him. And in between inventing, he's always dancing. Plus, he always has time to be my best mate. He's awesome.

Then I spotted Willow.

Willow, Willow, Willow. Willow was the dirty dancer of the group. She was the one that you could always count on to bring the sexy into the boring. Even though she was a dirty dancer, she always got a little crazy. And you could barely look at her because of all the bright colors she wears. Right now she was walking around a chair and trying to dance around it, and she was doing a pretty great job.

And then there was Alfie; the robot guy.

Alfie never talked. _Ever. _But it didn't matter because he was the coolest guy ever! He danced exactly like a robot. Every movement, every sound and every scene was robot based with him. He was awesome, but every once in a while he'd try to use his robot moves to flirt with the girls, and I'd always have to yell at him. But in the end, we're lucky to have him.

And last but not least my eyes landed on KT.

KT; my favorite. Not only is she an awesome dancer, but she's a singer, too. Her and Willow are always dancing and singing together. They both are really great singers, but Willow focuses on dance more than anything. She was currently following Mara's movement in dance.

And then my eyes wandered back to my computer in front of me. The Media Music Editor was up, and the song Fancy Footwork was still playing, but it was playing my punk rock/techno version, and it sounded even better.

"Fabian!" Mara's voice yelled.

My eyes traveled over from my computer to her. She was looking at me and panting for breath. Her long black hair was messy and stuck to her sweaty skin.

"We've got our next dance ready."

KT nodded beside her and I grinned.

"Good. I got the music right hear. Everyone gather around and listen!"

Willow dropped her chair and walked over, pulling her wavy red hair into a ponytail. KT walked over in a rush and looked at my screen, smiling widely. Mara did the same. Eddie walked over with Alfie, and Alfie sat down using his weird robot movements. I can't even name the countless times I've had nightmares because of him. It's just so. . .creepy, but cool.

"Ready?" I asked, everyone nodded yes and Alfie put a thumbs-up sign in the air. I smiled. "Here we go."

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step _

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step_

The lyrics said in a high voice. Everyone giggled and continued to listen.

_Bright lights, TV screen,_

_Feels like looking at a magazine._

_You, her, on the floor,_

_Feels like dancing is the way to go._

_But if you let her see that Fancy Footwork,_

_Show her that you're not that shy._

_Let her see that Fancy Footwork._

_Show her you're that type of guy._

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step _

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step_

I had had a voice pitch on it, and a low voice as well, and both of the voices were singing together, so it sounded great. Everyone was smiling and listening.

_Young boy don't be late._

_This girl ain't really got time to wait._

_You think it's all for show_

_but this is just the only way I know._

_But if you let her see that Fancy Footwork,_

_Show her that you're not that shy._

_Let her see that Fancy Footwork._

_Show her you're that type of guy._

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step._

_Two Step, Two Step, Two Step. _

_In terms of Fancy Footwork_

_In terms of Fancy Footwork_

_In terms of Fancy Footwork_

I had it stop right there and after a moment, everyone burst out laughing. Mara rolled onto the floor and started laughing and KT just stood beside me with her face in her hands, laughing. Willow was laughing into her lap and Eddie & Alfie were. . .well, being Eddie & Alfie.

I smiled. "Well?"

Everyone put a thumbs-up signs and continued to laugh, except for Alfie who just put up a thumbs-up sign.

I smiled wider. "Good," I said. "Because we're taking this song to The Streets."

* * *

**Well? A kinda-sorta cliffhanger, almost 900 words and not too hard to read. How about that! Did you like it, love it, or hate it?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**If I get enough, I'll continue!**


End file.
